


Living In Sin

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Song: Living In Sin (Bon Jovi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: lucacangettathisass asked:Could I request something with "But I want to hear you sing." And "I think I love you." ?





	Living In Sin

You’re washing your hair in the shower as you start humming. You had a really sweet dream about Loki, and although you two aren’t together, it was still a nice dream. It’s put you in a good mood and you start singing in the shower, just out of habit. You’re still singing as you turn off the water and dry yourself. You didn’t think you sounded good, so it was something you did while alone. You leave, wrapped in a towel, still humming when you see Loki standing there in your bedroom. “Loki!” You blush. “What-what are you doing here?”

He looks away shamefully. “I-I got worried when you didn’t come down for breakfast.” You look at the clock confused and noticed it was almost noon.

“S-sorry, I guess I slept in later than I thought.” You don’t meet his eyes. “I-I’m fine. Thank you.”

“I’ll let you dress.” Loki leaves your room and you let out a sigh. How much did he hear? Did he hear your singing? Or just the humming? You don’t know if you could look him in the eyes now. You quickly dress and make your way to the kitchen. “I’ve started some food for you.”

“Y-you didn’t have to.” You sit at the counter and Loki continues cooking. “So…” You don’t even know how to ask him about what he heard.

“I liked your humming.” He looks at you cautiously. “It makes me wonder what kind of singing voice you have.”

“Oh, an awful one.” You laugh it off. “I’m sorry I subjected you to my humming.” You are relieved he didn’t hear any of the love songs you were singing.

 **“But I want to hear you sing.”**  Loki sets a plate of eggs in front of you. “Please?”

You don’t meet his eyes. “I don’t think I’m very good and I don’t want to subject you to that.” You start eating.

“I think you hummed very nicely.” Loki leans on the counter and smirks at you. “Please, (Y/n)? I promise not to make fun of you if you are bad.”

You sigh, giving into his demands. “Okay, but not here.” You finish your eggs and take his hand. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.” Fear grips your stomach as your thoughts race through different songs you could sing, at least partial songs. The only ones coming to mind are love songs and you curse yourself. You close your door and face him. “The only songs running through my head are depressing love songs, I must apologize.” You take a deep breath and look away from him. If you were going to get through this, you couldn’t look at him. You put in one of your headphones and start the music.

_I don’t need no license_

_To sign on no line_

_And I don’t need no preacher_

_To tell me you’re mine_

_I don’t need no diamonds_

_I don’t need no new bride_

_I just need you, baby_

_To look me in the eye_

_I know they have a hard time_

_And your Daddy don’t approve_

_But I don’t need you Daddy_

_Telling us what we should do_

_Now there’s a million questions_

_I could ask about our lives_

_But I only need one answer_

_To get me thought the night_

_So, I say_

_Baby, can you tell me_

_Just where we fit in_

_I call it love_

_They call it living in sin_

_Is it you and me_

_Or just this world we live in_

_I say we’re living on love_

_They say we’re living in sin_

_Is it right for both our parents_

_Who fight it out most nights_

_Then pray for God’s forgiveness_

_When they both turn out the lights_

_Or wear that ring of diamonds_

_When you heart is made of stone_

_You can talk but still say nothing_

_You stay together but alone_

_Or is it right to hold you_

_And kiss your lips goodnight_

_They say the promise is forever_

_If you sign it on the dotted line_

_Oh baby, can you tell me_

_Just where we fit in_

_I call it love_

_They call it living in sin_

_Is it you and me or_

_Just this world we live in_

_I say we’re living on love_

_They say we’re living in sin_

_Baby, can you tell me_

_Just where we fit in_

_I call it love_

_They call it living in sin_

_Is it you and me or_

_Just this world we live in_

_I call it love_

_They call it living in sin_

_I don’t know where to begin_

_I don’t know where we fit in_

_Living in sin_

Loki stares at you throughout the entirety of the song. Do you think of him when you sing this? It certainly strikes a cord with Loki. He swallows not understanding the warm feeling flowing through him. You look up at him, concerned you bothered him. “Please, say something.” He’s silent for a moment. “Loki!”

 **“I think I love you.”**  The words spill from his mouth before he could take it back.

“What?” You try to breathe. “Are-are you making fun of me?”

“No!” Loki crosses the room and pulls you into his arms. “I think I love you. Your words, your voice washed over me and I felt nothing but you.”

You look into his eyes, trying to see the lie. “I think I love you too.” He kisses you gently.

“What other love songs do you sing, darling? Specifically ones that remind you of me.” Loki pulls you to the bed to sit. “I could listen all afternoon.”

“You know, you should sing for me sometime.” You tease before looking through your songs.

“Maybe I will.” He looks at you. “But be prepared for horrendous vocals and obnoxious ranges.” You laugh and lean against him.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

“You’re welcome, darling.”


End file.
